There has been conventionally known a vehicle circumferential image providing device that images a circumference of a vehicle with plural cameras, converts an obtained image into coordinates to generate an image of the vehicle from a virtual viewpoint, and presents this image to a driver. There are many vehicle circumferential image providing devices that generate overhead images using a ground surface as a reference surface of the coordinate conversion. By presenting an overhead image to the driver, each device enables the driver to objectively recognize a positional relationship between white lines on the ground surface and the own vehicle, thereby supporting a parking and a pulling over to a curb (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In general, when an object of which edge position is with a distance from the ground surface is picked up from obliquely above, and when the picked-up image is coordinate-converted, the edge position is presented in deviation at a position different from the actual position. The amount of this deviation is different depending on an imaging position of the object. Therefore, when a vehicle circumferential image providing device images an object with plural cameras, and combines plural coordinate-converted images, such as the conventional vehicle circumferential image providing device, edge lines become discontinuous at connected parts of the images. As a result, the driver finds it difficult to watch the combined images.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above conventional problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle circumferential image providing device and a vehicle circumferential image providing method capable of solving the problem of inconvenience of watching connected parts of plural images while maintaining safety of a driver.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-169323